


Fall Days (Drabble)

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: A cool fall day left you daydreaming about a life with Sam Winchester, unknowingly he was doing the same.





	Fall Days (Drabble)

You watched out your third-floor apartment window, leaves outside turning brilliant shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. Some flittered down onto the sidewalk, having lived out their spring and summer seasons.

You wrapped your blanket around yourself a little tighter, the cool fall air effectively cooling down your apartment building before your landlord would let you turn on the heat. You sighed as you watched children kick through fallen leaves and pick some up to show their parents ecstatically.

You couldn’t help but imagine how you could have a life with like this with your boyfriend. Your children with your Y/H/C hair, his hazel, sunflower burst eyes, running around in piles of leaves, bundled up from the crisp air.

A smile tugged at your lips as Sam came up beside you, steaming mugs of coffee in his hands, “What are you smiling about?”

You took your mug of coffee from his outstretched hand, “I just love this time of year,” you cooed.

He smirked, not completely believing you, but he dropped the subject. You sat forward, allowing him to sneak his large, warm frame behind you. He placed his coffee mug on the windowsill and wrapped his arms around your middle. He snuggled his bearded face into the crook of your neck, causing you to cry you, “Sam! You’re going to make me spill my coffee!” You giggled as he tickled you with the coarse, but soft at the same time hair, “Babe!”

He chuckled, stopping his ruthless attack on your neck. He kissed your cheek and sighed as he settled his chin into the crook of your neck.

You sipped at your coffee, “You okay babe?”

He squeezed your middle, “Yeah. I am.” He settled against the back of the couch, pulling you with him. He ran a hand over your arm, “They look really happy down there.”

You smiled, “Yeah. They do.”

He shifted slightly, his right arm disappearing from your torso, “You ever think about having that? Someday?”

You nodded as you gathered as much warmth from your mug as you could, “I have. I would like to, someday.”

He kissed your neck as his arm encircled your middle again, “Then why don’t we start?”

You craned your neck towards him, “What do you mean?”

He lifted his right hand, a velvet wrapped ring case sat in the middle of it. He cracked it open, a shining silver banded ring with a large opal set in it, sat perfectly in the black pillow. He kissed your shoulder, “I want to have that with you. I want to have a family with you and grow old together. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore, will you marry me Y/N?”

You squealed, setting your mug on the windowsill beside his before you turned in his arms, smashing your lips against his. You smiled as tears formed in your eyes, “Yes Sam! Yes!”

He smiled brightly as he pulled the ring out and slid it on your hand. You looked at the ring on your finger, and then at the Adonis on your couch. Tears escaped your bottom lids as you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, “I love you, Sam Winchester.”

He smiled, placing a small kiss on your lips again, “And I love you too, soon-to-be Y/N Winchester.”


End file.
